


Guns For Renjun

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Frustration, M/M, jeno got guns for renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: Jeno got guns for Renjun but Renjun doesn't seem to notice.





	Guns For Renjun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my last post !! Glad you guys enjoyed it ! i wrote this purely out of boredom because i'm on my break . Have fun reading !! Leave kudosif u enjoyed reading !! also u can leave suggestions for me to write.

Everyone except Renjun knows the fact that Jeno is in love with him. Renjun on the other hand is just a dense and clueless boy . Jeno is a coward and a bit stupid. Jeno is gay but that also is an unknown fact to Renjun because he and Jeno often talk about types of girls they like. Only on rare occasions they talk about types of guys they like. So one day on a hot day , out of the blue Renjun suddenly told Jeno what type of guys he liked. 

“ Yknow Jeno , I honestly am attracted to guys who are a bit muscular. Big figure and tall because I feel like they would protect me . The thought of being protected comforts me.”

“ okay lol why am I telling you this … sorry” Renjun laughed.

Ding ! * that’s the sound of idea entering Jeno’s brain *

“That’s it !”   
“That is the way to get Renjun’s attention !!”  
Jeno thought to himself.

And with that Jeno started going to the gym regularly since he was jobless. He went everyday for a month or so and the changes on his body could be seen . Jeno was ripped but not too ripped . It was a perfect toned body he had that could win over any girl .

Finally summer came , it was an opportunity for Jeno to use all his sleeveless shirt and in hope that Renjun would notice him . But in reality Renjun is as dense as a rock Renjun thought “ oh okay… he kept wearing sleeveless because it’s summer so it’s normal”

Everyone can see that Jeno tries so hard to impress Renjun . Jeno tries to steal Renjun’s phone and tried to change his lockscfreen into something stupid ( like ugly photo’s of Renjun sneezing or sleeping )

Jeno is also always caught staring at Renjun , trying to hold his hands in public , talks about Renjun or radio and shows . It was really obvious that he liked Renjun .

One night Jaemin had enough of Jeno looking so pathetic trying to impress Renjun and also he felt sorry for Jeno.  
Jaemin grab Renjun’s wrist and brought him back to his own room . Jeno was lying on Renjun bed .

Jaemin started shouting in frustration.

“ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS ! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SICK THING I SEE EVERYDAY ! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD !” Nana shouted.

“ What is wrong with you Nana ?”  
“ What are you talking about”   
Both of them said together in a curious tone.

“ UGH ! JUST FUCK ALREADY ! DEAR GOD ! JENO LIKES YOU RENJUN ! YES , YOU’RE WELCOME JENO ”   
Jaemin walked off.

Jeno and Renjun stared at each other in shock.

Renjun went   
“ is what Jaemin said true? Huh jeno ?”

“Huh ? idk what ur talking about” Jeno trying to avoid the question .

Renjun asked again   
“ the one that Jaemin said is it true?”

“ I really don’t know what ur talking about. Are u hungry ? I’m hungry , let’s go eat” Jeno said as he stands up. ( still avoiding the question )

Renjun pushed him back on the bed making their face real close to each other .

“ I’m gonna ask you one last time Jeno”  
“ DO. YOU. LIKE. ME ?” Renjun said as leans closer to Jeno.

Jeno was flushed . His cheeks was as pink and a cotton candy.

“ Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” then Jeno pulled Renjun closer and whispered to his ear “ Yes , I like you Renjun”

Renjun got off Jeno within 0.1 second , screamed “ eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” and ran.


End file.
